1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cymbal device for improving an individual's capacity to play the drums. More particularly, the present invention relates to hi-hat types of cymbals where two opposing cymbals can be played with the foot or handheld implement with greater speed and precision at a remote location relative to the pedal while drumming. The invention includes optional embodiments for both the inventive device and the process for assembling the device.
2. Background Art
Drum kits have been around since approximately the early 1900's and are conventionally utilized in a wide variety of types of musical styles. Generally, a drum kit is defined as a collection of drums, cymbals and optionally other percussion instruments such as triangles or tambourines which may be arranged for the play by a single individual. The individual items of a drum set may be struck or contacted by a variety of different drumming implements including different types of drum sticks, mallets, brushes and other devices used to create sounds from the set. In comprising a general drum kit, the set generally includes at least a bass drum, a floor tom, tom toms, a snare drum, a crash cymbal, a ride cymbal and hi-hat cymbals. Both the bass drum and the hi-hat cymbals of a drum set may be activated through the use of foot operated pedals, where the hi-hat may also be struck by a drum stick or other hand held implement.
For the drum set to be utilized in various music genres, the drum kit may adapted by either the addition or subtraction of various components so that the desired components are available to create the necessary music. Further factors influence the design of a drum kit which may include the personal preferences of the musician as well as logistic constraints in placing each individual component of the kit. As drum kits have evolved, there has been the increased desire to orient different components in a manner so that commonly used components are more easily accessible, yet unfortunately due to the size of each of the different components, quite often certain components have to be placed at inconvenient locations.
One such component of a drum kit that is occasionally moved based upon the user's preference is the hi-hat. Generally the hi-hat is defined as a type of cymbal including two cymbals that are mounted on one stand which may be clashed together using a foot pedal. Conventionally, a pedal is attached to a stand and a rod runs through both cymbals within a hollow tube and connects to a pedal. The top cymbal may be connected to the rod while the bottom cymbal remains stationery allowing an individual to clash the cymbals by depressing the foot pedal. Drummers often strike the hi-hat with the drum sticks or other hand held implements in either the closed or gapped position depending on the desired sound the drummer wishes to create from the hi-hat.
In the standard drum set arrangements, the hi-hat is placed on the left side of the drummer and is activated with the drummer's left foot. Most often, drummers cross their hands using their dominant right hand for the more physically demanding hi-hat music while the left hand is constricted to the snare drum with this technique. Other drummers have moved the hi-hat so that their hands do not cross and they play the hi-hat with the left drum stick, right drum stick or both; however, moving the hi hat in this manner generally requires a compromise of foot pedal location, hand position and ease of play.
In an effort to provide more mobility and options for placement of the hi-hat, developments have been created so that the hi-hat may be activated but yet be positioned in different locations while still being activated by the drummer's left foot. However, most efforts preclude greater finesse of play and limit the capabilities of drummers as the timing must be shifted and the drumming rate slowed. Furthermore, attempts to relocate the pedal from the base of the high hat often require significantly greater effort in activating the top cymbal of the hi-hat against the bottom cymbal, thus again necessitating a change in the drummer's typical method of drumming.
What is desired, therefore, is a remote hi-hat with a quick action having a fast recoil/reset time, thus allowing for a much greater finesse of play and improved musical opportunities. In addition, there is a need for a remote hi-hat device so that the hi-hat cymbals may be located further from the foot activated pedal, thus allowing for the hi-hat cymbals to be placed so that the right hand of the drummer does not have to cross over the left hand to play the hi-hat.
Further desired is a remote hi-hat which provides a pedal that may be easily activated by a drummer's foot shifting off the bass or double bass pedals and activating the hi-hat in a manner similar to a traditional hi-hat, not having remote features, while providing the drummer the realized freedom for the left hand to have a full range of motion.